1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of identifying a driver of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to using in-vehicle sensors to increase the accuracy of driver identification initially determined using other mechanisms.
2. Related Art
Many vehicles offer the ability to adjust, or tailor, a vehicle's configuration to match stored preferences for one or more drivers. For example, a driver that is taller than average, may desire the steering column higher and the driver's seat position further away from the vehicle console and in a slightly reclined position. Alternatively, a driver that is shorter than average, may desire the steering column lower and the driver's seat position closer to the vehicle console and in an upright position. Other vehicle systems, such as, for example, climate control, audio settings, etc., can also be modified to match a driver's preferences. Being able to modify, or tailor, a vehicle's configuration results in increased comfort and enhanced driving experiences for the vehicle's drivers.
Some mechanisms attempt to recognize a driver prior to the driver entering the vehicle. By recognizing the driver prior to entry, the vehicle configuration can be adjusted for the driver. Adjusting configuration prior to driver entry alleviates the need for the driver to wait for adjustments to be made after the driver enters the vehicle.